bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr, Lord of Vengeance
The final boss of Bloons Eternities. General Information Zephyr is the lord of all bloons. The developers and the Ninja Kiwi imbued a BTD3 MOAB with epic powers of intellect and magic to keep producing sequels. It got out of control. Everything in the game- the lowly bloon attacks at the beginning of the game were masterminded by the Omicron Legate. The Omega Legate retreated into the forest to reveal a sudden camo commando attack in the forest led by Amesifus. Amesifus was connected with two other blimps, Garhathus and Befractus, the bloon high command. Even those three were puppets for Dimenti, an avatar the the two godly capital-class Prime Generals Rigel and Arcturus, who are bent assaulting the monkeys until their kingdom crumbles. and hiding out in the mountains. And the Prime Generals have been taking their orders straight up from Zephyr Achernar, whose true true form is just a tiny, rainbow-glowing bloon who has taken control of the CHRONOS matrix, which appears as a very translucent aura of Greek letters orbiting around him. The boss is consists CHRONOS, the essence. Then its avatar, Zephyr, the manifestation. Then the ship. Attacks and Abilities: Ship form: Phantasm Beams: '''The tips of the boss's four big rear crystals create yellow orbs that then shoot a laser bolt a la Super Monkey at any tower anywhere, dealing 2 damage. Cooldown 0.5 seconds per crystal tip, so the boss is basically using this attack continuously. '''Spectral Summon: '''The little antenna thingies on the back of the boss glow and a yellow MOAB comes from the top of the screen. And then 1,000 rainbow bloons come from the top of the screen too. Cooldown 6 secondGet ready to pop a lot of bloons. '''Phantasm Sword: '''One of the boss's four big rear crystals suddenly glows yellow, swings toward a tower and becomes longer almost immediately, just missing the tower. Then it swings its sword through the tower for 6 damage three times. In time for the spear to retract. Range about a quarter of the screen. Cooldown 8 seconds per crystal. '''Phantasm Lightning: '''The tips of one of the boss's four big rear crystals shoots lightning at a tower within about a quarter of the screen, dealing 5 damage and stunning for 1 second. Cooldown 1.5 seconds. The boss is practically using this attack continuously. '''Burst Phase: The tips of each of the boss's four rear crystals emits a 360-burst of 36 phantasm beams. 2 damage as usual. Cooldown 9 seconds. '''Phantasm Spin: '''Like Phantasm Sword. Difference is the boss uses all four swords and swings them all in circles for 3 seconds. Anything hit by the swords gets 6 damage as usual. Usually clears out an area. Cooldown 13 seconds. '''Spectral Nova: '''The boss's ultimate attack. The four big rear crystals shoot lightning to a point around the center of the boss for 3 seconds, preventing the boss using any other attacks, and a portal forms around the central point. The portal shoots a beam that sweeps slowly across the screen for 5 seconds dealing 5 damage every quarter second and emits a small light field wherever it hits dealing 1 damage every quarter second even to towers nearby that it's not touching. Cooldown 30 seconds. '''Prism Burst: '''The boss creates a prism and it shoots a 360-burst of 18 long, diamond-shaped rainbow rays that each deal 9 damage and pierce 3 towers. EACH HAS ITS OWN DEBUFF! Red 1 gives defense reduce 40% and attack slow 20%, red 2 gives defense reduce 30% and attack slow 30%, red 3 gives defense reduce 20% and attack slow 40%. Orange 1 gives healing received reduce 40% and range reduce 20%, orange 2 gives healing received reduce 30% and range reduce 30%, and orange 3 gives healing received reduce 20% and range reduce 40%. Yellow 1 gives defense reduce 40% and range reduce 20%, yellow 2 gives defense reduce 30% and range reduce 30%, and yellow 3 gives defense reduce 20% and range reduce 40%. Green 1 gives attack slow 40% and range reduce 20%, green 2 gives attack slow 30% and range reduce 30%, and green 3 gives attack slow 20% and range reduce 40%. Blue 1 gives attack slow 40% and healing received reduce 20%, blue 2 gives attack slow 30% and healing received reduce 30%, and blue 3 gives attack slow 20% and healing received reduce 40%. Purple 1 gives defense reduce 40% and healing received reduce 20%, purple 2 gives defense reduce 30% and healing received reduce 30%, and purple 3 gives defense reduce 20% and healing received reduce 40%. Cooldown 25 seconds. '''Prism Shards: '''The boss creates a prism and shoots chromatic rays, as described above, 9 damage, 3 pierce and a unique debuff. However, he fires them at specific towers. He fires a fifteen-degree randomized spread of three of them, one after another. Then, he does it again. The six rays he uses are all different types from among the 18. Cooldown 10 seconds. Zephyr form: Death Notice a big triangle on the back of the boss? When the boss dies its glow goes wild and it separates a little, revealing the rainbow gcolor-changing glowy bloon, Zephyr, in the center. 15% of towers on the screen still have a shot on him, the rest can't attack during the cutscene-like animation here, and they fire, but they can't get to him. However, the CHRONOS matrix is failing, and your three Essence-Focusing Matrices force it to shrink down and trap it into Achernar, who now glows white hot. Meanwhile, several small explosions sound off across The God Ship, just missing Zephyr, and then Zephyr jumps out of the top, having summoned energy wings for himself, and tries to fly away to the top of the screen and escape. And then the Vengeful Monkey himself leaps out of nowhere and lasers him, causing him to fall to the ground. Then the Vengeful Monkey warps everything into the Astral Stage. Category:True Final Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Final Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Bosses